Chapter Thirteen: The Conspiracy
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: This isn't actually my story. This is my friend's story. Like me, she was made to write a Chapter Thirteen for Lord of the Flies as part of a school project. I really liked her chapter, so I asked for a copy, and now I've put it up. Please read it, it


**The Conspiracy**

**Chapter 13**

**By: Mirai Chibi Amy-chan**

(email address: I Duet Maxwell [I@aol.com][1] )

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the book, Lord of the Flies. Like Bry (Neko-chan), I had to write my own Chapter Thirteen for a school project. I hope everyone likes it! It isn't dark and angst-like, like Bry's. Mine takes on a more humorous approach.

  
  


Ralph fell onto his knees, thanking the great LORD for saving them, and then started crying again, his salty tears dripping onto the white sand. Percival ran up to the officer, hugging onto his leg, wiping his dirty little nose on the officer's pants.

"Uh......." the officer blinked and looked down at the messy little boy. He smiled and picked him up, and then turned around and stared at the boys. Surprisingly, he started to laugh. Ralph, with a puzzled look on his face, looked up.

"Huh.......?"

"Man, you guys really tore up the place!" the officer said, still laughing. "I can't believe the Brits would do somethin' like that! Maybe those bloody Americans..........but certainly not the British!"

"What........?" Ralph just stood there, looking at the officer with a blank on his face, along with the others.

"Yea, this was just a British government conspiracy to see how kids would behave in a place, away from civilization and adults.............a society-type plan, no doubt...." he went on explaining through his snickers.

"Whaa-.......?"

"Look at you messy ole chaps! We had spies watching you all along...." Then the officer called a few other men to search the island for anyone else.

"B-but......Piggy, Simon! They got....killed......and....you...." Ralph couldn't finish his sentence, one reason was he was trying to get over the overwhelming shock.

Piggy and Simon popped out from behind the officer.

"Hullo Ralph!" Piggy cried, waving. Simon nodded.

"Hiya Ralph."

Ralph started to develop a tick. "Piggy?"

Percival started screaming, and so did the other littluns. Maurice fainted behind Ralph. Ralph wanted to faint......scream......or something, but he was too freaked out to do anything.

"B-but....you...fell off the cliff!" Jack yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Piggy.

The officer looked at Jack. "You're that weird one with the pig obsession, ain't you??"

Sam and Eric started giggling, while Jack's face was turning bright red, partly embarrassed.......and partly angry.

"What.......about the littlun with the mulberry mark on his cheek?" Ralph asked, being able to speak again.

"Huh?" The officer thought for a moment. "Oh! Yea.....that littlun....he kinda.....had a diarrhea problem there, ate some weird berries......let's just say it was unsanitary for the island...."

Ralph gave him a disgusted look. While a few more boys were asking the officer some more questions, another officer came toward him.

"Sir, have you found my Betsy? I have been looking all over the island for her with the others, and I haven't found her yet." He gave a meek little smile, and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sure she's around her somewhere, chap."

"Betsy......?" the boys asked together.

"Yea.....Officer Devon's favorite pet pig, we used her for this operation." They all watched Officer Devon as he walked near the shore, talking to a few littluns. Then two solemn looking officers walked out of the jungle-like forest, each holding a piece of a shiny white thing.

"Uh.....sir, we found this," one of them said. The officer, still holding Percival, looked down, at a skull that looked remarkably like one of a pig.

"Devon.........come here."

"You found Betsy??" He ran over, and started to skip all happy-like. The officers held out the two pieces of 'Betsy's' skull.

"Betsy.....sir." Officer Devon's lower lip started trembling.

"B-b-b............BEEETTTTSSYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The so-called "hunting tribe" scratched their heads, and looked down, feeling guilty. Devon fell onto his knees and started sobbing, wondering how this could ever happen to his.........favorite pig.

"I-I-I......remember when she was just a little baby piggy......with a lil' snout....and went *squeak! squeak!* And......and now........." 

After hearing the word 'piggy', Ralph's tick came back. "*tick* Piggy. Piggy. *tick* Piggy. *tick, tick*"

"Betssssssy!!! *sniff*"

"Uh.....maybe we better get all you home.....now......er.......you too, Devon."

"She was my best f-friend! *sob*" Piggy knelt donw.

"Betsy is in a better place...." All the other littluns were crying now for no reason, Maurice still conked out, while Ralph still got that insane tick in his neck again.......

  
  
  
  


Two years later, there sat a boy in a dark, dark (really dark.....) room of an insane asylum, in a bright white straight jacket, his neck ticking.

"*tick* Piggy..........*tick, tick* Piggy. *tick* Piggy. *tick, tick, tick*"

  
  
  
  


~My reasons for this ending~

I'm not really sure why I wrote the ending like I did. I guess I kind of just wanted a comedy-like ending. One reason is because I really like reading parodies of my favorite shows and funny fanfiction. So I suppose I wanted to make the ending of the disturbing, serious story of Lord of the Flies into a light, twisted, funny ending; rather than a gory, depressing one. Another reason (this might not be a great one......but....) is that I am not the best when it comes to writing a sad, dramatic, or serious story (Neko-chan: I am! I'm really good at writing dark stories! *grins innocently* Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: *bonks Neko-chan on the head with a frying pan*); or even a little ending, for that matter. I like funnier, happier endings, anyways! ^_^ (Well.....I guess making Ralph go crazy with a tick and staying in an insane asylum wouldn't be the happiest ending..........but maybe he will get out someday??)

   [1]: mailto:I@aol.com



End file.
